


Misha Misha Misha

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Bottom Misha, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing, Top Jensen, Totally not RPS just French Mistake Universe, Yay canon AUs, hj - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of a a little of Misha and Jensen's relationship during a convention, and insight as to why Jensen and Jared don't like each other. Set in the French Mistake universe... so totally loopholed it into not being RPS. :D Oral, Slash, Jensen/Misha ... but totally in the French Mistake universe, not this one. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Misha Misha

Misha barely made it through his trailer door when he was grabbed, door getting slammed shut behind him. He had a quick flash of fear, worried it was some crazy fan, and wasn’t that comforted when he met Jensen’s eyes.

He was off balance, that was the only reason it was so easy for Jensen to push him to his knees. “Nice panel Misha.” Before he could answer Jensen grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pressing his face against his crotch.   “You just love to rile them up.”

“Jen-”

There was a sharp laugh from above, and then a cock in his mouth before he could finish his name, “Ah ah, did I tell you that you can talk?”

There was nothing gentle about it, two hands grabbing tight at his hair, cock thrusting down his throat hard enough to make him gag. Jensen only laughed, watching those pretty pink lips desperately try to keep up with the pace. He finally let him pull back and get a breath in, panting. “Jensen.”

He cuffed him across the face, careful it was only a tap, he wouldn’t actually hurt him, “I didn’t tell you that you could talk.” Misha stared up at him, mouth open, silent. Jensen chuckled and pulled his head forward again, sliding his dick down his throat.   He watched him for a moment before pulling out his phone, aiming the video at him.

Misha realized he was being recorded and made a distressed sound, but Jensen held him tight with one hand. “Keep sucking.” He tilted the camera, smiling at the image of the other man on his knees. “I should post this online, you love getting the fan girls all riled up hinting at getting with me, this would drive them crazy.”

He had watched Misha from the back of the room, watched him give that smile of his, making the fan girls swoon and tease them with the mentions of fanfiction… all he could think was that he wanted to have that little cock sucker on his knees.

He stopped recording and dropped his phone on the counter. Misha was whimpering around his cock, hands desperately grabbing at him. “What’s wrong baby, you want more?” He let go of his hair to grab him by his shirt, dragging him to his feet. He was small next to Jensen, clothes rumpled now, lips swollen.

“Please…”

Jensen reached down to feel how hard Misha was, lips twisting in a smirk at the hardness pressing against his pants, almost damp spot from pre cum. “Oh, you want it.”

He pulled him in for a kiss, mostly to distract him, as he unbuckled his pants, shivering himself as Misha moaned when he was touched. He was so responsive. He wanted to fuck him, right there, even though they both had to be at an event soon, despite that it wasn’t discrete. He pulled away and squeezed his cock hard enough to draw out a long sound and muttered against his hair, “I should bend you over this counter and fuck you into it.”   The cock under his hand twitched and he jumped on that, “Hell, that is what I should record and put up, show everyone in the world that you’re my bitch.”

He spun him and slammed him down over the counter, hard enough to hurt, that edge coming out. He tried to sit up but Jensen slammed a hand down between his shoulders, pinning him to the counter. “Stay put.”

“Jensen we don’t have time-”

He wrapped his hand in his hair and pulled his head back painfully, stretching his neck in a pleasing line, “Are you questioning me?”

Misha’s whole body tensed up and he finally shook his head, “No.”

“Good boy.” He pushed Misha’s pants down to his thighs, admiring that nice ass tilted up for him. He palmed his ass, keeping a watchful eye on the door. He ran his thumb over Misha’s hole, cock twitching when he moaned, pressing his ass back. “Such a whore.” He fisted his own cock, rubbing the head down the crack of his ass, loving it as his legs opened wider.

He was already close to coming, Misha could do that to him and he worked on stroking his dick, letting the head press against Misha’s ass, pressing just hard enough to push at his entrance, not enough lube to do anything more than that.

“Pl..please Jensen!”

He chuckled, reaching around to stroke Misha, making the smaller man squirm in his grasp, whimpering. His head jerked to look at the door, he could have sworn that he heard someone outside. He turned his attention back to Misha, grabbing his phone again, recording his cock rubbing up and down his crack, the head of his cock almost pressing into him. He had to be careful Misha didn’t hurt himself by shoving back, obviously trying to impale himself on Jensen’s dick.

He absently gave him a tap on the back of the head, “Careful, without lube that’s gonna hurt.”

“I don’t care.”

He made a fond sound, leaning forward to briefly nuzzle against Misha’s neck, “You would hurt yourself, you should care.” He slapped his ass abruptly, “Now hold still.”

He grabbed his hair and tilted his head, holding up the camera, “Tell me you love me Misha.”

His eyes clouded over for a moment, panting, face flushed. “Please Jensen.” He wanted to roll his hips back but had been ordered to hold still. “Love you, please, love you.”

“Oh yea, you are all mine.” He shut the phone off and threw it aside, reaching around to wrap one hand around to jerk off Misha as he meticulously stroked his own cock just barely pressing into his hole, getting off on teasing him. He finally was about to cum and pressed nearly the entire head of his cock in, Misha moaning at the pain. He came instantly at the feel of Jensen’s cum forcing its way into his ass, coming over Jensen’s hand and down his front.

He went limp against the table, making a small protest as Jensen pulled back, putting himself away. He compliantly turned and Jensen couldn’t help but smirk. He was disoriented, pants around his mid-thigh, covered in cum, unsteady of his feet. He was enjoying seeing Misha so wrecked, enjoying that he caused it, when someone was at the door, turning the handle.

“Damn.” He quickly reached out, grabbing the handle so it wouldn’t turn and rasped out to Misha, “Get dressed.” The other was slow though, the orgasm making him a little loopy as he pulled his clothes together.

“Jensen, what the hell, open the door.”

Misha’s head snapped up to meet his eyes, they both recognized Jared’s voice. It finally got him into action, pulling up his pants and wincing at the feel of cum sliding down his leg.

He could only plausibly hold the door shut for a few more moments and with a quick glance to make sure Misha was relatively put together he let the handle go, shooting an apologetic look to Misha who wasn’t really ready to face anyone.

The door bashed open and Jensen tried to position himself to hide Misha, give him a few more moments to pull himself together. “What was wrong with the door?”

He gave him a funny look, “I think that you were holding it. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, come on, we’re gonna be late.” He grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of the trailer but he had known him long enough to know there was something odd going on.

“Wait, what is going on?” He turned his attention to Misha, eyes narrowing at his disheveled state, “Are you okay?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice, cautious eyes skittering to Jensen and then down to the ground. Jensen took a new approach and reached out to grab Misha’s arm, “Well we got to be out there, you can stay in here staring at the wall as long as you’d like.”

They pushed their way out the door, leaving Jared staring blankly after them. He shook out of it when he noticed that Jensen had left his phone on the counter, he grabbed it and went to call out to him when he realized it was in video mode.

He clicked to the videos and almost felt his jaw drop, watching Jensen shove his cock down Misha’s throat, and a quick glance at the other videos had him chuckling as he shoved the phone in his pocket, this was so much better than he could have thought.


End file.
